


与哥哥接吻的奥义

by Jstenal



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstenal/pseuds/Jstenal
Kudos: 16





	与哥哥接吻的奥义

*年下骨科

1  
他看见哥哥在文具店前给流浪猫喂食。

可是哥哥刚摸了摸猫的背，就被店主连人带猫赶开了。

“田柾国，听说你哥身上有很多黑色胎记，这是真的吗？”

他的兄弟对着哥哥朴智旻拍了一张，略有所思道。

“这个我不知道。哥哥他在家里都不脱的。”

“我操，不会吧？你就不会好奇吗？”

“有什么好好奇的？我哥跟我合不来。”

“国爷。”

“少来。”

“要是你能扒了你哥的衣服，拍一张给哥几个看看……”

“男的有什么好看的，干巴巴又没水又没胸。”田柾国嫌弃地说，却仍旧顺着哥们将视线投过去。

哥哥帽沿压得低低的，穿了一身黑，长大衣长靴，抱着猫坐在路旁的花基上，撅着厚厚的嘴唇去和它亲热。

好奇吗？看过吗？好看吗？

是的，他是偷看过哥哥，并且还不止一次。只是他不明白，为什么哥哥洗完澡，浑身冒着腾腾的热气走出洗手间门，都还能将自己包裹得这么严实。

不热吗？不闷吗？

不过这样做的结果，就是水会流到衣服的领口上，形成灰灰的一片水渍。哥哥身材比较瘦小，但是沾水的衣物贴身，竟硬生生让田柾国看出挺翘的臀部，和两点胸前的肉粒来。

但是屁股和乳头男女都会有吧？

田柾国闭上眼，想抹去这些记忆。

“你不会是怕吧？”哥们凑近他，小声地调笑道。

“国哥原来还怕这些东西哦。”

2  
是啊，怕什么？

就算被剥了衣服被偷看，哥哥还能跟谁告状去？还是他田柾国怕哥哥有皮肤病碰一下就会传染给自己？

田柾国想着，突然退出了联机等待界面。

“还有两个人没加进来……嗯？田爷你等不及了？”哥们有些吃惊地看着屏幕里那个空出的位置。

田柾国没有回答，只是将手机揣回兜里。

“我先走了。拜。”

他推开咖啡厅的门，往街对面走去。

逆着人流靠近，才发现哥哥的大衣上还沾了一些猫毛。哥哥看上去像是赴约，因为他一直在看手机的导航。

现在是刚过上班族的午休时间。哥哥拐进两座写字楼之间避风的小路，摘下贝雷帽，从里头的夹层掏出一张全白的卡，刷了一下门禁，便推开了消防通道的门进去。田柾国趁着门还没关，便侧身溜进门跟了过去。

哥哥快要毕业了，会不会是将来要在这里工作？可是上班还戴手套的工作，除了门童，就没有别的了吧？

田柾国屏息，跟着哥哥上了几层楼梯。

这时忽然有了男人的声音。

“三色猫？”

“是的，我是。”

“真的全身都有吗？”

“没错。”

“连那里也有？”

“如你所愿。”

3  
“让我看看你。”男人说。

朴智旻麻利地解着扣子，敞开了长至小腿肚的大衣。他抬了抬猫一般的眼睛，视线在男人怀疑的脸上逡巡，嘴角渐渐有了些笑意。

那男人看着，用手指揉搓了眼前的肉体，似乎在检查印记，然后从胸口，抚到腹部，到下身。

“果然你没说谎。”他终于满足地说道。

男人便搂住了朴智旻的腰，与其拥吻了起来。楼道很窄，回音很响，两人激烈地在唇间交战，双手不断地抚摸着对方。朴智旻发情般的叫声和口水交缠的旖旎声不绝。

正在偷看的少年捂住了嘴。

他经历过性事吗？没有，只是他在网络上，在同学面前，屁放得比谁都响，装得比谁都要厉害而已。叫的是田爷，当的是孙子。

田柾国缩在墙后看着。他现在读高二，也就懂一点关于繁衍生息的课本知识，反复调笑过书上那几张生殖图片而已。他不知道哥哥会不会被男人的生殖器进入到某个地方，或是采用哪种方式进行性交，但是他估计哥哥的大衣里面什么也没穿。

朴智旻的腿被男人抬起，长军靴和黑袜被褪掉，扔在了地上，未被他人见过的腿部肌肤便暴露了出来。

上面，真的如父母所说的那样。

全都是奇奇怪怪的黑色符号。

只是比纹身色浅，也更零散。

少年哆嗦地拿出手机，愣半天，都快忘了摁下摄影的按钮。

4  
哥哥正在和一个陌生男人接吻。

田柾国现在满脑子都是这句话。

他不知道他现在是否在害怕，反正他撒丫子跑开了，跑出通道时还差点撞到灯柱上。他飞速地打开浏览器，搜索词条。

男人与男人做爱。

男人应该插男人哪里。

他看见肛门的照片弹出来，有毛的，没毛的，有痣的，没痣的，深红穴肉被翻出的，紧闭成一条线的，圆润粉嫩的。

临走的时候，哥哥还在和男人接吻，并且两条细而白的腿非常有力地架在后者的腰间，大衣堪堪挂着双臂，随着动作摆动，肩头露出，春光四泄，因情事而泛粉的身体使黑色印记变得晃眼。

他看见哥哥胸脯上，腰窝上，臀部，大腿根，全都是印记。要不是自己偶尔撞见，恐怕永远也不会知道。

如今天所见，只要能遮的完全，哥哥甚至不会穿内衣或者底衫。可那是不是就意味着，如果不嫌恶心，去剥掉哥哥的衣服其实是件很容易的事？但是哥哥喜欢男人，被男人操，这无论怎样，都是个十足十的怪胎。

田柾国回到家，已经跑得上气不接下气。

他觉得他应该做点什么，才能让自己不被蒙在鼓里。

他要在哥哥毕业离家之前，揭开哥哥所有的秘密。

5  
原本会戴着耳机在自己房间里写作业的田柾国，此时选择摘掉它，在客厅上写作业。

父母如往常一样回房看电视了。

在他玩弄橡皮为最后一道应用题想破脑壳的时候，门口传来了响声，廊灯还被脚步声踏开，门缝筛进了白色的亮光，有人影在晃。

“晚安，早点回去。”是哥哥的声音。

“你要是个女人就好了。”是不同于早上写字楼里，另一个男人的声音，它更低，更沉闷。要说早上的男人是写字楼里年轻的中层领导，那这位，听上去就是有车有房有积蓄的体贴中年人。

“嘘……”是哥哥软糯的噤声。

接着便是一阵错乱的呼吸和双舌相搅的声音。

又是亲吻吗？中年男人没有刮干净胡子的下巴会不断摩擦哥哥的，会张嘴吮吸哥哥的嘴唇，到处都是唾液，就像是吃草粮的骡子。田柾国一阵恶心，不禁有些迷失了写题的思路。

咔哒。

他的自动铅笔突然断了芯。

哥哥同时也开锁进了门。

田柾国下意识地一扭头，便正正地撞上了朴智旻的视线。

6  
哥哥仍旧捂得一丝一点肉色都见不到。

哥哥仍旧是早上那打扮。大衣，贝雷帽和军长靴。着实是一副温婉清冷大四学长的样子。

可是，先前大衣之下的香艳酮体，此刻却如被印在打了闪光灯的照片上一样，一副一副铺展在田柾国的脑海里。

他艰难地咽了一口水，只好木木地移开了脑袋。

哥哥大概是在奇怪，为什么弟弟会突然跑到客厅上来写作业了。

“你……”两人同时开了口。

“你的嘴唇好肿。”

“你为什么不回房间？”

事实是田柾国赢了。因为他的声音完全盖过了朴智旻沙哑的问话声。

“嘴角还破了。”田柾国又添了一句。

朴智旻眉头一紧，连忙用手背擦了擦嘴唇，便低头快步走过餐桌，不料却被自己的弟弟一把抓住了胳膊。

大衣被拉扯，扣子间的衣缝被撑开，白皙的皮肤隐隐出现在阴影里。

“你干什么去了？”田柾国说道。

“你拉着我不怕染病么？”哥哥的语气恶狠狠的。

“你回答我。”田柾国从座位上站起来。他已经被哥哥要高半个头了。先前他们从来没有走的这么近，也就从来不知道，原来个头和体格，已经差这么远了。

“我怎样关你什么事？”朴智旻将眼眯起来，像捕猎的豹子。

“我是你弟弟！”田柾国吼道。

两人都愣住了。

“你早上……”

和男人接吻，和男人做爱。你还脱下了大衣，里面不着一缕，给陌生男人进犯。

我都看见了。我还录了视频。

你是打着性感怪胎的招牌去网上约人吗？用着三色猫这个网名？

为什么？是因为找不到工作吗？

因为没有人要你吗？

田柾国抓着哥哥的手劲越来越大。他尝试张嘴，想将所见所闻，内心的一切质疑都一一道出。

可最终他自己还是逃走了不是吗？哥哥最后跟男人做到哪一步了？自己是又好奇了吗？

田柾国将头撇向一边，没继续下去。

“我劝你少管闲事吧。我的弟弟。”

“滚。”

他听见朴智旻朝他低吼道。

7  
田柾国松开了哥哥，而后者挣脱开他的桎梏之后，便头也不回地进了房间。

只揪得哥哥大衣上的一撮毛。田柾国挫败地坐到沙发上。他打开手机，翻了翻相册，只发现自己录下写字楼里哥哥的一段三秒高糊视频。

画面是看不清的了，因为他都没留意到镜头根本没对准人，只拍到了地板。他从睡裤袋子里掏出耳机插上，放大一点听。

啊啊，嗯啊啊啊……

我要湿了，干我，快点……

哥哥的声音，跟女人一样甜腻，也带着一些造作和刻意，但却是男人完全可以接受的那种娇吟。

不看画面，田柾国以为自己在和兄弟们一起看质量上乘的亚洲动作片。他咬紧牙关，暗骂一句，打开了和兄弟的聊天框。

作业写完了吗？给我抄。

我快烦死了。

8  
因为哥哥要正式踏入社会，父母就以后的资金供给和前途去向问题，召开了罕见的一次家庭会议。

其实就是要朴智旻单方面念父母拟好的决定书而已。念完一遍没有异议，大家就在上面签字。

一家四口围坐在餐桌旁。

哥哥今天穿了高领毛衣。

“快点念吧，柾国等一会儿要去写作业了，别耽误时间。”

朴智旻将毛衣的领子拉得更高了，眼神黯了黯。

“朴智旻在毕业当日即今年七月五号以后，必须去到本市以外的地方居住，工作和生活。”

“如遇结婚生子，严重疾病等问题需要资金支持，应及时向父母及家人反馈，做到不隐瞒，不连累，不造假。”

“朴智旻产生个人工资收入之后，在保障基本食宿的前提下，扣除必要生活支出后的收入余额，其中10%应转账给父母，30%自用。”

“60%给弟弟田柾国，用作日后考取顶尖的，国外大学的费用。”

朴智旻念完了，将决定书往餐桌中间一推，道：“你们还有什么要补充的？我没有异议。”

这时所有人都望向了田柾国。

“柾国，你有什么要补充的？”母亲问。

补充吗？田柾国瞄了一眼哥哥，后者嘴角的破口结了痂，只是用粉底和遮瑕盖住了。他估计哥哥又去外面钓男人了，因为哥哥今天换了一对非常华丽闪耀的耳坠。

手套也非常地修手形。

很好看。

“朴智旻不能结婚。”田柾国说。

“他不能耽误了人家女孩子。”他说。

9  
疯了。田柾国也觉得自己疯了。

父母两人面面相觑。父亲只好招手让母亲进房讨论。

朴智旻终于用正眼看了看田柾国，细长的眼打量着这位家中的宠儿，学校的校草和学霸。

弟弟一直都是乖乖仔的形象，就算是骂粗话，也是跟兄弟们联机的时候。弟弟没有谈过恋爱，也不八卦，本本分分地读书，很好地达到父母所有的期盼，什么都能做好。还说以后要考常青藤学校，要去硅谷。

好好少年一个，怎么突然就不给自己结婚了？还说什么女孩子，耽误人家云云，其实吧，弟弟见到的女孩子比自己吃的鸡巴还少。

朴智旻看了看桌子底下，发现弟弟有些紧张，把手放在两腿之下，像是怕冷一样，双腿夹紧。

他伸出脚，穿着袜子，轻轻踩了一下弟弟的脚掌，后者猛地缩了一下。

“别……”田柾国小声警告。

“嘘……”朴智旻将手指放在唇上，用眼刀剜了田柾国，不让他惊动父母。

朴智旻将脚趾勾起，来回摩挲田柾国的脚踝，接着慢慢滑过小腿肚，到膝盖，贴着大腿内侧不断撵动。

他直视着弟弟，攥着自己的衣角，故意发出一些微微的摩擦声。

“嘶……”弟弟吸了一口气，想伸手抓住他肆意妄为的脚，但碍于渴求性冲动的满足，便没有动手。

果然是青春期。

没有停歇，他最后踩在了弟弟的性器上。

脚趾头顶起囊袋，又往上走，走过茎身，然后轻轻地点动伞头。

不出三下，那里就硬了。

睡裤顿时鼓起了一个大大的三角体。

10  
“我们决定了。”父母从房间里出来。

两个孩子规规矩矩地坐着。在回房那段时间内没有争吵，也没有动静一样。

田柾国低着头，很乖地双手放在腿上。

“加上柾国说的那一条。”

朴智旻挑了挑眉，接过笔，在决定书上写，边写边念：“朴智旻不允许……”

他看着田柾国，故意顿了顿，才道：“娶妻生子，耽误女性，生下和朴智旻一样的怪胎……”

“够了！”父亲打断了他的话。

“大家都在上面签字吧，签完柾国就回去做作业。”

11  
那张签字后的决定书，复印了三份，原件父亲保留着，其余家庭成员都拿着复印件。

田柾国在手机上的日历标下了哥哥毕业的日期，七月五号。这意味着，那天以后，哥哥会在别的城市生活，工作。哥哥会出现在自己的银行转账提醒那里。自己会去国外读书，一年回国一到两趟。

而哥哥的印记，会给更多不认识的男人看到，触摸，喷上精液。

为什么会觉得不是滋味？是觉得还没搞清楚吗？还好奇着怪胎哥哥吗？觉得哥哥怎么能找到正规的工作，在别的城市养活自己？

还是哥哥要离开这个家，单纯觉得空了一块而已。就像听见别人家的狗狗走丢了一样，感到惋惜，但是无动于衷。

田柾国觉得自己得去哥哥的大学一趟。那是所搞音乐的大学。父母不会花钱给哥哥买乐器的，所以哥哥在那里，学的是声乐。

也许是唱唱歌识识谱，和隔壁学校的男提琴手关在一间练习房，然后锁起来就是一阵翻云覆雨吧。

12  
田柾国凭着自己仅有的信息在找哥哥。

他偷偷从侧门进入大学。经过一番问询，才知道今天声乐系在学校有演出，他给工作人员卖乖卖可爱，才得到进入表演厅的机会。

哥哥所在的小组，表演的是一个关于众神的音乐剧。田柾国看着节目单，找到了哥哥的名字和他饰演的角色。

路人A及女祭司B，朴智旻。

无关紧要的角色。

田柾国听不太懂大学的哥哥姐姐们在唱什么，只觉得他们的布景和服饰都很用心。不过令他惊奇的是，哥哥竟然不去演一棵从头包到脚的树。

到快结束了，田柾国才在人群中找到朴智旻。

这是一个众神齐唱的场景。

朴智旻戴着长假发，穿着素白的裙子，倚在一把竖琴上，柔声细语地独唱了大概两三句。

他是光着脚的，裙子散开，遮到膝盖下沿，雪白的肌肤在舞台灯光下呈现出珍珠般的光泽。他的脚一前一后地晃动，就像点在水面上的小精灵。

他的手轻抚过腿，像是在水边沐浴一样，会有涟漪，会有小精灵。

而腿上面没有黑色印记。一点也没有。

田柾国不禁想凑近一些看。毕竟他听说过女生有光腿神器，肉色丝袜，还有化妆术一类的。

等他完全搞明白了，是条真光腿，哥哥就已经和大家伙一起谢幕，走回后台了。

印记，真的是消失了吗？

13  
田柾国顺着人流走，他看见有一些人捧着一大束花，猜测应该是送去后台庆功的，便马上混进了那堆人群里。

里面的人都在卸妆更衣，主角有主角的小房间，而路人角色，都是布帘的小隔间或是躲在洗手间里。

大家都躲着哥哥的话，他应该也会躲着大家，在很隐秘的地方，不会被催促的地方。

田柾国看着布帘下方露出来的人影，一排排地走。哥哥穿的是多是靴子一类。

最终，他在最边上的，脏兮兮的布帘还破了一个洞的，轨道已经有些歪斜的一个小隔间，发现了自家的哥哥。

那破布随风飘着，可以看见哥哥压根就没换衣服，只是将大衣披在自己身上，围上围巾，坐在板凳上。后台比舞台是要冷的，因为没有聚光灯，也没有观众，而且人大多都准备回家。

哥哥连妆也没卸。

14  
田柾国惴惴不安起来。

下一步该怎么做？拉开帘子，非得扒了衣服看有没有印记？顺便再拍个视频给哥们？

还是一走了之？当作什么也没有发生？

可是那隔间的轨道危乎得很，布帘似是要往一边倒塌的样子。

15  
“把我放开。”

“不。”

16  
果然是自己一厢情愿加玛丽苏幻想罢了。

布帘并没有倒下来，自己倒是护着哥哥的头，抱得很紧罢了。

“我这么暖和，你不应该推开我才对。”田柾国说。

朴智旻不从，继续搡着自己莫名其妙就出现的弟弟。

要镇静。田柾国同学死要面子。

“让我看看你。”田柾国突然想起那天男人的话，便学着说了一遍。

朴智旻瞪大了眼，有些惊恐地抬起头来看他。

田柾国将哥哥的大衣打开，俯身将裙子从裙摆往上撩。

腿上已经没有了印记，但是腹部和胸脯处还零星分布着，前臂的消失了，但胳膊还有。哥哥没有穿内裤，能看见小腹上面有一朵极像花的黑斑。

“为什么会消失？去医院点掉了？”田柾国想用手摁那朵花，但又觉得很羞耻似的，将手收了回去。

“怪胎有怪胎的办法不是吗？”朴智旻冷笑道，把田柾国的手猛地拍开，将裙子重新放下。

办法就是找男人吗？田柾国百思不得其解。

可男人的话，我自己也是啊。

17  
想想哥哥之前与自己在餐桌下脚交，田柾国便笃定了这个想法。是不是与哥哥做爱，哥哥身上的印记，就会消失？

他不知应该怎么做，只好将手往哥哥的裙底下伸去，在臀缝间寻找那个小洞穴，讨好般地揉了揉。

“哥哥，让我进去。”他说。

直白，露骨，毫无理智。

18  
少年根本什么也不懂，只会盲摸莽撞。

他把哥哥掉转过去，让哥哥扶着墙，自己好后入进小穴。

他迅速地脱掉裤子，将胀得发疼的男根掏出来，借着从哥哥的嘴里扣出的津液来上下撸动性器。

当下完全是新鲜感和禁忌感。他发觉自己甚至有些激动和兴奋，就像撞见女生洗澡，在课桌下观看动作片一样。哥哥两瓣肥硕正对着自己，塌着腰，一只手按住墙，一只手娴熟地给他扒拉后穴，将里头的穴肉和蜜道都展示给他看。

他迫不及待地将手插进去，惹得哥哥一声媚叫，尾音跑到了云霄。哥哥那里真的好小好紧，虽然有一点体液，但容纳多一根手指还很艰难。

田柾国搅动手指，将其卷曲起来，往嫩穴各处扣挖，按照自己对动作片的学习能力来，加快里外抽送的速度。

“啊嗯啊啊……嗯啊”朴智旻的叫声被抽插得稀碎。

男人的体内是没有水的，是干涩的，不会被指奸而喷出蜜液来。可尽管这样，田柾国感觉自己的手指被吸食得起劲，暖呼呼地被越吃越深。

田柾国拿起手机，对着朴智旻的穴口录像。而此时朴智旻撅着屁股，用手在腰处兜住所有的裙摆，咿咿呀呀地淫叫，都没有发现自己的弟弟，拍摄了这一段。

田柾国又将镜头对准自己的脸。

里头的自己还稍显稚嫩，没有成熟男人那么有棱角。但是粗大的鸡巴不会，它高高抬头，一甩一甩，说尽少年体格的卓越与欲望。

他用肉柱去顶弄朴智旻的腿间，挺动腰胯使其在缝隙中快速进出。

“啊啊啊啊嗯……”

少年不知停歇，更不知还有多少力气，像是个永动的打桩机

“柾国……”哥哥喊了自己的名字。很香甜，每个字似乎都散发着奶香。

田柾国经验尚浅，耳朵听得瘙痒无比，耐不住便射了出来，把朴智旻的股间都喷得滑腻腻的，白浊四溅。

当田柾国抹了一些精液，想往朴智旻的肛口眼里挖的时候，后者便将裙子放下了，盖住了蜜桃般的臀。

“哥……”田柾国连忙说道，他的肉棒还杵着，睾丸一抽一抽地痉挛，马眼还时不时颤动，而后滋出淫液。

“你还没明白吗？”朴智旻又是这样冷冰冰的语气了，跟换了一个人一样，转过身来说道。

“什么……意思？”田柾国拉起内裤，可是那物太不争气，内裤擦过龟头的时候，又射了一股，湿答答地染偷了前端的布。

朴智旻用手指点着自己身上的印记，一个，两个：“看见了吧，和我做爱，它们并没有消失，而且我告诉你，你就算进入我，射得里面全都是，它们也不会消失。”

如哥哥所说，那些东西，真的一个没少。还是那么奇形怪状，那么深，那么多。田柾国突然觉得喉咙有些热，还发紧发酸。

“你在想什么？我一个怪胎自贱你为什么非要来掺和？”

“不要白费心思了，也不要动什么心思了。你乖乖考个好大学，工作，结婚，组建家庭……比什么都要好，都要值得。”朴智旻说，用手托着田柾国一边的脸颊，指腹揩了一把颧骨。

朴智旻是第一次摸他的亲生弟弟。

毕竟以前他刚上小学，弟弟就出生了，父母认为五六岁的孩子已经有成为宿主的能力，诅咒已经开枝散叶，便没让他接近年幼的弟弟。

而现在弟弟已经长成少年，比自己还要高，要壮。

“哥哥以后会有工作的，会努力赚钱，会打钱给你，将来你在国外一个人会很孤单，但有了资金便不会太艰难。”

“要是和我做爱回答了你的疑问的话，那么……”

“就到此为止吧。”

19  
心好沉。

究竟是哪里不对？为什么没有消失？

哥哥为什么让自己操干他，还发出那样销魂蚀骨的叫声？

为什么，又说着那样关心的话？弟弟好好读书，哥哥努力赚钱，听上去这么普通，却又这么心如刀割。

田柾国离开隔间的时候，就听到哥哥在喊另外一个人的名字，还是网名。

一个男人揭开布帘，而里头哥哥将裙子撩到了胸口，将浑身的印记暴露无遗。

帘子落下之前，田柾国就看见哥哥笑得灿烂，没交谈几句便和那人湿吻起来。

那人的手隔着裙子揉搓哥哥的胸部，似乎不介意自己玩弄得更多的是裙子的海绵垫胸托，是女性的傲物，而不是精瘦男人丰满的胸乳。

两人都是带有目的地玩玩而已，亲密，也有距离。同样的，没有感情，没有陷入，没有失去理智。这难道就是所谓成年人的东西吗？

懵懂的少年是捂着裆离开的。

田柾国从大学剧场的偏门冲出去，一头扎入夜色，盖上卫衣的帽子，插着裤兜，稍稍扶着半勃的性器，然后一路走回家，走了三个地铁站的距离。

20  
自从和弟弟做爱，被弟弟撞破了和很多男人暧昧之后，朴智旻便不再躲着弟弟了。在父母面前照旧，只是两人私底下，会有了交集。

有时候田柾国在洗手间解手没锁门，朴智旻就会直接开门进去化妆补妆，或是直接洗澡。

有时候朴智旻撞见田柾国手淫，他便会主动帮弟弟泄出来，耐心教弟弟，甚是口出来。

有时候夜里他会偷偷溜到弟弟的床上，小声地问弟弟最近的学习情况，想考什么大学，报了雅思托福了没，说几句英语来听一听。弟弟的英语很棒，模仿能力很强，朴智旻要他唱点英语歌，两人便暗暗地，在被窝里唱，唱到入睡，唱到朴智旻在弟弟怀里醒来。

有时候打开家门还在和别的男人接吻，田柾国就坐在餐桌上写作业，父母出去购物，朴智旻直接躺倒在餐桌上，压住了田柾国的作业本，签字笔也全部滚落在地上，断了水。

哥哥被男人宽衣解带。

“这你弟弟？”每个男人进门第一句话都是这个。

“我正宫，你这贱奴别动他。”哥哥笑着说。

田柾国听到后顿时羞红了脸，呆呆地看着两人上演了一场活春宫。

21  
可是，约莫在四月中旬。

哥哥便没有再过来自己的房间了。而且男人，也没有带到家里来了。

哥哥又回到了最初那样，安安静静的，不同桌吃饭，一回家就躲在房间里的状态。

愈发临近毕业的哥哥，都没有在家里练过一次歌。虽说这是父母禁止的，说是会打扰柾国学习家人休息，但田柾国，破天荒地，趁父母在出门拜访朋友的时候，主动敲开了哥哥的房门。

“哥哥，我进来了。”

田柾国进了房门，视野里就是一个空空如也的书柜和挂着几件衣服的衣橱，和凌乱的行李箱子。

朴智旻穿着浴袍，正跪在地上，叠行李箱上的衣服。他回头看了一眼弟弟，不易察觉地笑了一下，便继续手里的活。

“这么快就要搬了吗？”田柾国也跪在他旁边。

“搬去哪里？”田柾国问。

朴智旻没有正面回答：“要是我说搬去很远的地方，柾国会想哥哥吗？”

田柾国愣了一下：“有多远，比美国还远吗？”

“那倒没有那么远，我不会英语啦。”朴智旻撑起身子，将叠好的衣服放在行李箱的一个角落。浴袍的领口很大，他整理的时候，总是在晃。

田柾国用余光扫着哥哥光裸的胸口。里面的黑色印记几乎都消失了，只是还有吻痕，发紫，发瘀。乳头肿肿的，比一般男人的要立得高，要大，颜色要深。

“还有吗？”田柾国指的是印记。

朴智旻停下了动作，笑了笑：“你刚不是自己偷看了吗？”

田柾国抱歉地低下头，抹了抹鼻子：“没……没有啊。”

哥哥浅笑的样子，很迷人。

“我……其实是要明看来着。”田柾国说道。

“你……”

没等朴智旻说出个词儿，田柾国便将前者扑倒在地上，手腕也死死地摁在两侧。

少年毫无章法地将哥哥的浴袍解开，将手摁在了哥哥右胸下的肋骨。

那里还有一道黑色的印记。

21  
“这个……？”

“怎么？当怪胎这么多年，我不能留它作纪念？”

“……”

“……哥你不是。”

22  
朴智旻被田柾国扔到床上，后者一边脱衣服，一边跑去锁门，以免父母突然闯进。

大大一只的小狼狗一样，弟弟整个人覆压上来，性器还一跳一跳的。

田柾国先前找了好多片子来学习，他连润滑剂都准备好了。他想和哥哥做爱，想了好久好久。他觉得这不是什么是非观的问题，也不是什么伦理问题，他只是单纯觉得这样会让哥哥笑起来。

哥哥一笑，一直笑，就是幸福。哥哥会唱歌，还唱得很好听，哥哥一唱，和他一起唱，他就开心。

当然，他也享受刺激。年轻人啊，谁不喜欢？他春游的时候都会去偷偷报名蹦极，搭最快最高的垂直过山车，去最恐怖的密室逃脱。

他喜欢别人叫他爷，叫他哥。但是，哥哥的柾国，却是自己十几年来最少听见，也最想听见的称呼了。

“哥哥，我可以亲你吗？”田柾国问。

“可以，但不能亲嘴。”朴智旻握住了弟弟的挺立。

23  
田柾国避开了哥哥的嘴唇，把脸上，上身的每个部位都亲了一遍，过度的无微不至使得后者浑身都酥酥麻麻的，感觉总有一张热热的小嘴在啄着自己。

弟弟的亲吻并不凶狠，比那些男人的要轻柔很多。那些男人都是猎奇的人罢了，他们不喜欢男人，只喜欢刺激。很多都是仅限于亲吻，到真正要进入的时候，就开始打退堂鼓。

不搞男人。他们跑得不见踪影。

是肛门唉！是肠子最后的地方，是排泄的口子。你说里头也是前列腺的地方，但谁又过得了那心理关？

朴智旻看着田柾国的头顶，后者正伸着舌头，舔舐着他那道黑色的印记，想把它舔掉似的。

“我没有和其他男人乱搞。”朴智旻说。

“进入我的那几个都是戴了套的。”他继续道，用脚夹住田柾国的腰。

“我只是……想要立足罢了。”他将田柾国拉近自己。

田柾国朝他的屁股上打了一下，要他不要再说了。

要再说的话，自己可能会更难受吧。田柾国心想。

弟弟亲了一下他的下巴，便去将润滑液挤到手上。

非常滑稽地挤了很多，都流下了指缝。

24  
手生的感觉，就是不按套路出牌。

频率摸不准，深浅，方向，力度通通不知道。

田柾国已经进了三根手指在哥哥的体内。朴智旻仰着脖子嗯嗯啊啊地，腿被分得很开，穴肉被搅得快是没有收缩的自觉了。

哥哥的声调陡然拔高，田柾国便知道自己找对了地方，他更加集中地侵犯着那秘处，并按住哥哥的肩膀不让他颤动。

花穴黑乎乎的内里都能瞧见了，褶皱上全都是带出的体液和润滑。

“柾国，进来……”朴智旻用两指将后穴撑开得更甚，扭动着臀部，寻求即刻的交欢。

“干我。”朴智旻眼角红红的，噙着泪似的。他懂得抓住男人的心，就像是把受伤的心脏丢到盐水里一样，烧灼而酸爽，让雄性动物忍不住爆发出一股狠厉。

田柾国感觉性器更硬了，胀大了不止一圈，还摇头晃脑地，向着那美味的小穴抬头。

他抓住龟头在湿漉漉的入口敲打，然后一捅到底，顶开所有的肠肉，直插蕊心，扶着哥哥的膝弯便开始永动机械般地疯狂抽插。

床被肉体撞的咣咣作响，饱满囊袋跟肛口下缘的嫩肤相互碰撞，发出极为淫靡的水声，像是黏液和肉块搅在一起炖汤一样。

“嗯啊啊啊嗯啊！”哥哥的呻吟声断断续续的，随着身子的上下动作而拉长，缩短。少年的腰腹力量太过杰出，学习能力也是。

田柾国一手捏住朴智旻的乳尖，快速地抽拉震颤着，同时俯下身，叼着另外一边，跟幼崽喝母乳一样，用兔牙去描摹乳头的形状，然后张大嘴，含住，用力吸吮起来。

房间外，父母的脚步声使他们更加兴奋。

“柾国？你在房间里吗？戴着耳机？”

没有，当然没有。他在哥哥的房间里。耳朵也清楚得很。

他和哥哥在床上，进行着一场酣畅的性爱。

田柾国用舌头不断弹动扣拉哥哥挺立的茱萸，下身恶狠狠地变了角度，然后勾着哥哥的肠道上壁，撕扯着每一寸娇嫩。

哥哥温暖的小洞窄窄的，却在大口大口吞食着田柾国的分身，喷溅着混浊的白沫。

两人用手臂拥着对方，相视着，低低地笑着对方脸上的绯红。

咚咚。父母这时竟然敲响了朴智旻的门，他们习惯性地按下把手，才发现被锁住了。

“知道柾国去哪了吗？”

“怎么锁门了？”

“不是叫你不要锁了你怎么还是不听！”

“在就给我应一声，别装神弄鬼的。”

柾国的手机还在房间里，人却不见了。鞋子也还在。难不成？父亲压低声音道。

拿备用钥匙，开门。他们听见母亲对父亲说。

25  
房门开了，只有床头灯亮着。

“你在里面，为什么不回应？”父亲跨过朴智旻满地的行李箱，站在他床边。

“你们不是在找柾国吗？”朴智旻眼皮都没抬。他侧靠在枕头上，闭目养神。

“是的，爸妈明天要出去旅行，所以想亲自告诉他。我们就想问一下你，知不知道他在哪里？发了信息给他他也不回。”母亲坐在他的床上，摸了摸他在被窝里的脚丫。

“他在我这里呀。”朴智旻说。

“正经一点！”父亲语气里有些怒意。

“他还能去哪？”朴智旻睁开眼，更往被子里头滑去。

“收拾行李我也累了。明天我会先搬一部分过去。晚安了，爸爸妈妈。”朴智旻将台灯亮度调暗。

柾国在哪？当然在自己的被窝里头呀！

这小兔崽子紧紧地从背后抱住他，连性器都没有抽出来。自己滑进被窝的瞬间，就将那巨根全部吃了进去，一坐到底。

弟弟睾丸上的青筋蠕动，一受刺激，一抖，便将大股精液，全数射进了朴智旻的甬道里。

26  
父母走了。继续寻找他们最宝贝的儿子去了。

朴智旻拍拍被窝里的弟弟，让他出来透个气。可半天，田柾国都没有出来，只是把他扣在怀里。

“爸妈找你呢，快回房间吧。”

“……你明天就搬了？”田柾国闷闷的声音传来。他果然听到了，也相信了。

“对，我明天会搬一半。我不想毕业当天那么匆忙。”朴智旻将田柾国的性器从自己体内拔出，里头弟弟的精华便噗嗤地流了出来，顺着腿根淌在床上。

朴智旻掀开被子，揪住了田柾国的耳朵，后者吃痛地坐了起来。

哥哥盯着他，眼睛里逐渐没了刚才的情欲，刚才的温度，似乎又回到了从前。

“……”

“抱歉，我内射了。”田柾国想去拿湿纸巾，却被哥哥踢了一脚。

少年不解地望着哥哥，就被哥哥接二连三地将他的睡衣，内裤扔了一脸。

滚吧。

他看见哥哥的嘴型，如是道。

27  
第一次性事使得田柾国异常疲惫。

等他惊醒了，抬头望一眼墙上的闹钟，已经是早上十一点了。父母赶早便去了机场，要是哥哥没走的话，自己应该还能见上哥哥一面。

哥哥要搬去哪？是要坐汽车，火车还是飞机？田柾国什么也不清楚。

他冲出房门，就被眼前的一切惊呆了。

客厅里头，甚至厨房里，哥哥的卧室里，都是哥哥打过交道的男人们。他们都拿着一听一听的啤酒，在那里小声交谈，开派对一样。

“哟，小弟弟醒啦？”有个男人率先发现了田柾国。

28  
“你们在干什么？”田柾国拍了拍桌子，试图引起大伙的注意，大声问道。

其中一个男人走过来，把一听啤酒给他：“你哥给我们搞告别派对呢！他不是要搬走了不回来了嘛，说临走前要好好感谢我们，还问搞不搞群p。我当然答应啦，没人会不答应吧？”

“你来一起呗，听他说，你昨天表现可好了。快把我们给比下去了。”

“你哥可喜欢你了，还警告说我们早到了就自己拿啤酒喝，小声点讲话，不要吵醒弟弟。”

“哈哈哈哈你们把人家小弟弟给吓得！”

听着男人们的调笑声，闻着他们的酒气和烟味，田柾国难以置信地后退了一步。

他跑到朴智旻的房间，闯进去看一圈，发现行李箱一排码得整齐，箱子也是。哥哥的床也整理好了，换了新的床单和被子。

他心急如焚，赶忙跑出房间，一把揪住了一个正在游荡的男人的领子，把他推到墙上，死死压住，震得手上的啤酒撒了一地。田柾国力气之大，眼神之凌厉，吓得男人一时没了话。

“他去哪了？”田柾国怒道。

“你他娘的快说话！”

29  
“柾国松手，把人放下。”是哥哥的声音。

朴智旻刚去楼下买了几盒套子和几包烟，一回来便瞧见这剑拔弩张的场景。

田柾国听话地放了手，但他看见了哥哥手里拿的东西。那些都是他最讨厌的东西。

“你们都听好了，以后我不在这里，你们就得帮我照顾好柾国，他要什么你们就给什么，打你你也别还手，他出了什么事我第一时间找你们问罪。”

“但是我还需要感谢你们，把我慢慢变回正常的人。遇见你们之前，没有人愿意和我交流，听我讲话，和我做爱。”

朴智旻闭上眼，咬了咬嘴唇。

“现在都戴上套子，来我房间吧。”

田柾国发现哥哥在躲避着自己的视线。

哥哥还开了一听啤酒，从头浇到脚，衣物瞬间就湿透了，男人们爆发一阵口哨和欢呼声。

“哥哥……”

“你不是说，这些男人都得听我的吗……”田柾国喊住正在往房间走的朴智旻。

“我想让他们都滚……”

“是啊，但是……”

哥哥回眸，笑了，笑得好看极了，令人心动不已。

“我还在这里不是吗？”

“我还在，就听我的。我不在，他们就全是你的了。”

30   
两年又一个月后。

洛杉矶机场关内。

“哥哥，我可以吻你吗？”

“不可以。”

“为什么！为什么和哥哥接个吻这么难？！”

“接个吻它们就会彻底消失的。”

“我不管它们！”

“……”

“好了好了，把嘴巴张开。”

“过来亲亲哥哥吧。”

END


End file.
